


Let's Take a Nap

by jirumaru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College AU, Cuddling, M/M, Mentions of drug use and alcoholism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jirumaru/pseuds/jirumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's quiet roommate's cuddles are addicting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Take a Nap

**Author's Note:**

> dorks being dorks... idek lmao
> 
> I just really want to post this 'cause I need some ereri love.

 

Levi saw him first when he moved to his dorm.

Since it's a shared room, he knew he had to deal with this person at least once.

Dark brown hair, bright teal eyes, and a gentle face void of emotion most of the time. He quietly moved his belongings inside the room, nodding at him as a greeting when he entered, and then going back to his own chores. He cleaned his place and neatly arranged his books and folders on the study table, and left to go out somewhere.

Levi had no problems with people like him, so he went on with his day, unpacking his own things and placing them on their respective drawers. He hid his smokes and small packs of white pills under his clothes. Eren Jaeger seems to be a person who knows his place, and Levi would just shut him if he ever tried to intervene.

He opened the large window of their room and brought a stick of cigarette to his mouth, flicking the lighter with one hand and lighting the end of the stick. He inhaled slowly and let the smoke stay in his lungs for a while, before releasing it with a satisfied exhale. Moving sure is a pain in the ass. He wished summer would stay longer, but his old man won't stop ranting about his education and his addiction. On top of that, there is Erwin and Hanji who won't stop pestering him, but at least he could handle them easier without batting an eyelash.

Later on that night, Eren returned to their room with a plastic bag full of food and instant coffee. He nodded at him again and pulled out a small electric pot underneath his desk. He filled it with water and closed the lid, pressing the ON button and sorted his groceries while waiting for it to boil.

The raven observed him while he lie on the bed, his arms folded above and hands resting under his head. Eren didn't seem to be bothered by his blatant staring, continuing to categorize his meals in a big plastic box and labelling them by the day they should be consumed. When the pot whistled and steam peeked out on the top, the brunet turned it off and unplugged the appliance, pouring the water carefully on a prepared mug filled with what looked like cocoa powder. They did not talk for the rest of the evening, and ignored each other the next day. Sometime, when they meet in a hallway or a classroom, Eren would just nod at him. After several weeks of doing this, Levi ended up nodding at him in reply, and Eren would smile softly and go on his merry way.

Classes were a giant pain in the neck. Despite Levi's intelligence, he was bored to death with the routine and the droning professors, the unnecessary and unwanted workload, and his friends' constant reminder for him to quit his addiction. But those little pills were the raven's only gateway to paradise, when everything is so shitty he refuses to accept reality, he would down one tablet and he would be off to la la land like a child in a circus.

But some children are afraid of the circus, and clowns, and the evil people hiding behind face paints, masks, and silly costumes. The crashing pain would leave him crying like a bitch, and he would crave more, until his body shuts down on its own to reject his ways.

He got involved with other student dealers, going as far as the injected ones, despite his promise not to ruin his physical image; it was the only thing he treasured, to survive, but ended up destroying it as well when he swallowed three white tablets, downed it with beer, and proceeded to get shitfaced on the road. On his hallucinations, he thought he saw a giant bird looming above him, and he screamed and ran away with no destination like a madman.

The next time he was able to open his eyes, he was lying on his own blood and have no idea what just happened. He looked up to the sky, his sight blurry, but a voice penetrated the barriers of his fogged up mind.

"Levi?"

Eren was looking at him with wide eyes, worry and panic all over his face. He crouched down and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket, wiped away the dirt and blood on his face. Then he slowly moved the raven's dead weight body, helping him up and carrying him on his back, while Levi went back to sleep, musing about how comfortable hugging the brunet is.

Several hallucinations and a hundred and one headaches later, Levi was able to open his eyes again.

Eren was sitting on his bed, a small towel on hand, wiping away the sweat trickling down his face. The raven emptied his stomach several times on a trash bin, the brunet patiently helping him rinse his mouth, and went back to lie down on his side. Eren continued to tend to his needs, and massaging his head with his slender fingers to ease the pounding of his brain. He closed his eyes and leaned toward the hand, unconsciously gripping Eren's shirt and whining lowly.

"Eren, it hurts."

The brunet nodded and continued massaging his forehead, the bridge of his nose, gently pressing underneath his eyes, cheeks, climbing up to his scalp and pressing down with all of his fingers. He scooted closer to the brunet and sighed, feeling sleep taking him away.

He never let go of the brunet's shirt.

Days passed, and Eren kept on checking his condition. They still just nod at each other in public, but stay beside one another behind the closed door of their room. One time Levi felt cold and shivered like a dying animal, Eren lied down behind him and embraced him tightly, not bothered by the raven's protests. They fell asleep in that position, and when they both woke up, Levi was feeling better already.

Ever since they found out about this relaxation technique, Levi insisted they do it every night. Eren was confused since he thought the raven disliked being touched, and hugging him was only during the duration of his sick days, but he agreed with a smile. It ultimately turned into a nightly routine, and whenever Eren would return late and tired, Levi would be the one hugging him from behind and wrapping their bodies with the soft fleece blanket.

A morning passed when they woke up both with sore backs and elbows due to the limited space of the bed. Levi was greatly uncomfortable in his seat during one of his lectures. Hanji found him cursing and stretching his body in odd positions, sometimes rolling his shoulders. When lunch came, Levi had an idea. Since he arrives earlier than the brunet, he could do some adjustments on their room.

Eren went to get groceries after his class since he had ran out of food supply for the week. He hauled his heavy shopping bag up the stairs of their dorm, his back screaming in pain from this morning. He took a turn to the right, and opened the door of their shared room. He immediately froze at the doorstep, wondering what's going on.

Levi pushed his bed next to the Eren's, making more bed space for them to roll around and move without falling. He was lying like a lazy cat across the mattress, a textbook in hand. When he looked up and saw the brunet staring, he patted the space beside him, a wordless order for him to lie down as well. Eren closed the door and put his groceries on his desk, then slumped face first on the combined bed, moaning at how soft the mattress is. Levi sat up straight and poked his back, then his shoulders, then his nape. Minutes later, Eren was groaning in pleasure from the full blown back massage the raven was giving him. He lied down on his side and looked up sleepily on his roommate, and Levi copied his position, throwing his arms and one of his legs around the brunet, pulling him closer. He closed his eyes, relishing the warmth of the body behind him.

After that, they established the fact that Eren is the little spoon, and that sleeping in nothing but their boxers feel so much better.

The day after their midterm examination, Eren went down with a fever. He said the stress from too much studying and all the negativity from his class got to him, but thank goodness the exams are over.

When Levi heard about this, he got restless inside. During breaktime, he planned on doing some grocery shopping, then pass a drug store to buy some medicine. After his classes, he immediately went out of the school and straight ahead to the shopping district.

He grabbed some canned food, bottled water, lemons, instant noodles, two bags of chips, cookies and almonds. He figured it's not going to be the best meal, but the last time Eren took care of him, he just heated up some random crap and feed it to him. He bought some paracetamol and quickly left before anyone else see him, but he missed Hanji and Erwin grinning behind the grilled hotdogs stall, who also happened to learn about the brunet's condition.

Levi headed back to the dorm with ease, the plastic bags rustling as he unlocked the door and twisted the knob open. He found Eren sleeping heavily, their blankets combined wrapped around him. The raven chuckled, placing the bags down on a desk. He opened a can of chicken stock and dumped the contents on a bowl, then heated it on the microwave placed under his desk. He pulled a plastic cup from Eren's small collection of eating utensils and poured some water. He walked towards the bed, unwrapping the shivering brunet and slowly brushing his hair back.

"Wake up, brat."

Eren groaned and turned to his side, his eyes still closed. "Five minutes, mom..." he murmured. Levi bit his lip to stop himself from laughing.

"Eren, wake up."

"Noo... pancakes are overrated..."

"What?"

"...I like ... tarts... so sweet..."

Levi smiled and snorted. As much as he loved being amused by Eren's sickness talking, it made no sense and a complete waste. "Eren, no cuddles until you eat."

As if on cue, the brat sat up with his eyes barely open. "The devil who ate the baby corns from my plate is here, and I shall eliminate him. Baby corns are the best, no one should dare take them from me."

The raven snickered and helped him sit with a pillow on his back. "Yeah, whatever, your majesty."

The microwave beeped, signalling for the food to be served. He climed off the bed and carefully moved the bowl out, placing it on a tray and quickly grabbed a spoon. Eren was still sleepy-looking, but he smiled at Levi.

"Thank you," he quietly mumbled as he took the tray.

"You also helped me before. No big deal."

Eren picked up the spoon and began eating, but stopped halfway. Levi looked up at him in confusion.

"Umm... can I... uh, nevermind."

"What?"

"No, nothing."

"Eren."

Said brunet was blushing brightly. "Umm... j-just... can I... lean on you? Or something... ahaa... nevermind that, sorry..."

Levi stared at him for a while, before smiling softly. "You really are a brat." He carefully heaved Eren up and sat him between his legs, the brunet's back against his chest. It was like their routine, only sitting upright. Eren could feel his face heating up even more, tightly holding the tray to avoid spilling the hot soup. He slowly exhaled and leaned back against the warmth of Levi's body.

"Thanks a lot... I know this is really stupid but-"

"Hush, brat. You did this before to me, and it helped a lot, and I know you know that, you cheeky little shit." His arms snaked around the boy's waist and he leaned his head against Eren's shoulder. "Eat up." Eren nodded and resumed feeding himself. He was given later something to help with his headache.

They quietly went on with their day, still cuddling. When it was time to sleep, Levi stripped him from his clothes, ignoring Eren's whines about it being cold, pulled out his thickest blanket, combined it with the others, and covered their mostly naked bodies. They shared body heat throughout the night, their hands intertwined with each other.

Few days later and Eren was back to his usual health. Cuddling during the day was added on their everyday agenda, and even though both felt some sort of mutual attraction to each other, they never talked about it. Sometimes, when they're too tired from classes, they would just fall on the bed and take a nap together.

One time, after class, Levi was about to go back when someone called him from across the hallway. He looked up and saw Petra running towards him.

"Hey Levi, are you free tonight?"

"Depends," he answered boredly.

The blonde smiled. "Erd will be hosting a party later, to celebrate the end of exams week. If you can, please attend! I'm confident that it will be fun."

Levi hummed. It sounded lovely. Erd has connections with people outside the campus, which makes sneaking alcohol and drugs in easier. On the other hand, he really wanted to relax and spend his night with Eren. "I'll think about it."

"Great!" She grinned, and turned around to leave.

Hours later, a tall glass full of beer made its way on the raven's hands. He gulped down the amber liquid without a second thought, a grin on his face. He decided to not go back to his dorm room, spending his time on the nearby coffee shop then went ahead to the party without notifying his brunet roommate.

Maybe it was the pounding vibration of the loud music, or the screams of wasted students dancing around like animals, but Levi was laughing like a lunatic all night long. He was drunk past his limit, and Gunther had to drag him up to his dorm hall so he could get some sleep and painkillers later.

Eren helped the tall man lay down the giggling raven, not offering any explanation on their connected beds. Instead, he shot a disappointed glare at the sleeping man, and an apologizing look towards Gunther.

When they were left alone, the brunet grabbed a small bottle of pills for relieving headache, a bottle of water, prepared the trash can with a black plastic bag, and made a mental note to use fabric conditioner for their laundry. He sighed and made coffee, deciding that he won't be sleeping tonight, and went online to browse cat videos and fandom blogs on Tumblr.

Morning arrived and so Levi's world crashed down.

Eren was nowhere to be found, but medicine and water were already laid on top of the cabinet near the bed. He emptied his stomach on the garbage bag and rinsed his mouth, before downing the painkillers and lying back down. He wished Eren to be back and give him cuddles. Absentmindedly, he wrapped the brunet's blanket around him and hugged his pillow tightly, like a child.

Around thirty minutes passed when Eren returned, a medium sized box on his arms. He looked down at the sleeping person on the bed, but when the smell of puke reached his senses, he immediately went to the bin and tied the bag so the smell won't suffocate them. He replaced it again and went outside to throw the vomit-filled bag. When he got back, Levi was sitting upright, his back against the wall, his face miserable. The blanket was still wrapped around him, the brunet's pillow on his lap.

"Eren, hug me."

Said man wrinkled his nose. "No. You smell bad. Go take a bath."

He saw Levi's eyes widened, then slowly became blurred with tears(???), his bottom lip stuck out like a pouting toddler. Eren crossed his arms and glared at him.

"You didn't tell me last night you were going out. One-thirty in the morning, you were drunk out of your mind. You look gross. I'm not hugging you until you cleaned yourself."

Levi was staring at him in shock. Never in his life thought he would be scolded by a younger student, and about cleanliness too! But the raven know which battles to pick, and he slowly unwrapped the blanket, tossed it on the laundry basket (it stinks a lot), grabbed some fresh clothes, his soap and shampoo, and his huge white towel. He slinked away with a defeated look, his headache making him docile. But he wanted Eren's hugs, and if the only way to do it is to face the battleground of white tiles and shower heads, so be it.

Eren sighed and picked up some of the fallen pillows and discarded clothes. He sprayed some air freshener around the room and fixed the blankets. He picked up another new bottle of water and drink until half. The brunet slumped on the bed after capping the bottle and leaving it on top of his desk.

He knew he shouldn't act like that when it comes to Levi, but he's truly upset about what happened. He closed his eyes and fell into light slumber, the bed's soft mattress lulling him to sleep.

Levi got back to the room, head clear, less hungover, and his breath smells like mint so as to not turn off his roommate. He combed his wet hair with his fingers, the tresses drying easily. He saw Eren sleeping on his side, and he smiled softly. He climbed on the bed quietly, slipping his arms around the brunet's torso and pulling him close. He kissed Eren's nape and nuzzled his hair lovingly. Eren moaned and gently turned around, laying his head on the crook of the raven's neck.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I...I have no right to say that."

"No, you're right. I was gross. I'm sorry I didn't say anything about going to a party." He hugged Eren tighter and kissed his forehead.


End file.
